Cinderella
by MelancholyMadness
Summary: Do you know what sucks? When you aren't the Cinderella of your own Cinderella story. Keller believes this, but Galen thinks differently. R.KellerxGalen oneshot


I'm way too uncool to own Night World (that's why I waste my life away sitting at a computer wishing I did).

Know what sucks? When you aren't the Cinderella of your Cinderella story. I've got a prince (except he's not mine), I'm the girl who's poor and orphaned, but Cinderella didn't have to compete with Iliana. She's more of a Cinderella then me. She has long blond hair and who needs blue eyes' when you can have witch eyes. She's spectacular and has a spectacular personality. I don't. It's not like I'm ugly, I'm not totally putting myself down. I can see myself in the mirror. I can see my long black hair that flows down my back and I know I have curves. I'm pretty I guess, but not really. Not compared to Iliana and definitely not good enough for Galen.

Galen deserves Iliana. I know he does. MY heart and soul may not want to admit it but my brain knows.

You know what, I'm like the wicked stepsisters, no one loves me, all they do is try to gain the love of the prince and all the people in the audience think _they look so stupid, Cinderella will end up with him. _I think they probably know too, they just wanted to be with him so badly that they mislead themselves into thinking they had a chance. The only difference is that they just _wanted _him, I _love_ him. Wanting fades, love doesn't. Love can be a gift or it can be a curse. I'm cursed.

Wait, I'm supposed to be guarding Iliana. I should find her. Let's go find Cinderella.

I saw Winnie and Nissa sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Hey boss!" They chime when they see me.

"Hey. Have you seen Iliana?" I asked

"No but, I did see Galen. He looked kinda angry. Also said he was looking for you." Winnie said.

"What did you do to make him so angry Boss. He looked ready to kill, even though he probably couldn't kill anything even if he tried." Nissa added, chuckling.

"Oh, where'd he go then." I asked.

"Upstairs, probably in the guestroom." Winnie answered when Nissa couldn't, seeing as she was still laughing.

I turned and headed upstairs toward the bedroom, passing many pictures of their happy family. I wouldn't admit it but, I wish I had a family, especially a little brother like Alex (he seriously was adorably).

When I made it up the stair case I headed down the hallway. This particular hallway was a deep red colour. The third door was the room Galen was sleeping in.

I knocked lightly on the white door only to have the door swung open and to be pulled inside by a furious Galen, who was glaring at me with his golden-green eyes, his golden hair was almost flaring out he looked so angry, it was almost scarey.

"What is it Galen?" I asked clearly missing something.

"You aren't a wicked stepsister." He said very flat out.

"What?" I said, very confused.

"I said you aren't a wicked stepsister."

"How do you know what I am and what I'm not?" he has no right to look into my thoughts like that. I don't care if he's the prince, just 'cause he can doesn't mean he should go rummaging through peoples thoughts.

"You aren't a wicked stepsister and you aren't not good enough for me." He said again stubbornly.

"Yes, you belong with Iliana, not me! I'm not good enough fo-" I was cut off as his lips came crashing down on me.

At first I resisted, knowing it wasn't right but soon gave into his kiss and was soon swept into the depths of his mind.

He was showing me things. The first was earlier today. He was sitting alone in his room, thinking of a way to get me alone to tell me that he didn't want to be with Iliana but with me when thoughts that sounded like me came crashing down on him like a thunderous wave of hate. _Cinderella didn't have to compete with Iliana . . . I'm pretty I guess, but not really. Not compared to Iliana and definitely not good enough for Galen. _

_Galen deserves Iliana. I know he does. MY heart and soul may not want to admit it but my brain knows. _

_You know what, I'm like the wicked stepsisters, no one loves me, all they do is try to gain the love of the prince and all the people in the audience think they look so stupid, Cinderella will end up with him. I think they probably know too, they just wanted to be with him so badly that they mislead themselves into thinking they had a chance._

He didn't like that I thought I wasn't good enough for him. _You are good. You're also amazing and beautiful and spectacular and you have my heart. _He thought, filling me with love.

How do you like it? The idea just kinda came to me. Reviews make me happy. If you want a smile click the green button.


End file.
